Avan Jacksen
Avan Jacksen is a pure-blood inherit lycanthrope, currently residing in Los Angeles, California. Family History Avan and Aber Jacksen were born, identical twins, to a pure-blood lycan couple in upstate Washington in the summer of 1993, years before the vampire council revealed the truth of their existence to the human world. The Jacksens are of one of the oldest inherit bloodlines in lycanthrope history, so the family has been with fully formed and well-structured packs since the beginning of its history. Abram Jacksen had lived with one coastal pack after another for the better part of fifty years before marrying his mate, Erika Rosher, one of the daughters of a den mother in the Washington pack. When Erika and Abram wed, Erika herself became a den mother and the two willingly accepted their duty to the pack of rearing their own offspring, as well as aiding the alpha male and female with their own children. Early Life Avan, Aber, and their parents lived with the lycans in the surrounding Seattle area for twenty years as lower ranking wolves until the girls reached a level of maturity that allowed them to make informed decisions about their futures. Avan was always undecided, however, most unlike her twin, who knew exactly what she wanted. Aber would be one of the hunters to fight the alpha, Ralph Sanders, for supremacy. The rest of the Jacksens, Avan included, were against Aber's choice, but the younger of the twins was determined. Fear of watching her sister killed ultimately spurned Avan to decide to move away from the pack for school. She moved to the east coast and attended a school there for five years, though she moved from one place to another, still unsure of what she wanted to study before finally earning a bachelor's degree of science in animation at a school in Pennsylvania, with which she never did anything. Simultaneously, Aber ran a five-year-long campaign (while also attending law school) against Sanders for the pack's top position before finally defeating him in one-on-one combat. Though grateful for her sister's survival against the strongest in the pack, Avan was still too ashamed that she had yet to accomplish anything of merit, like her twin, to go home. She visited in the years to follow, but never really did return to the pack, even while rumblings of mutiny against Aber continued to sound off through the west coast. Current Two years after Aber became alpha and restructured the pack's top positions, Avan met a human named Jasper in Nevada, a fellow Seattle native, with whom she began an intimate relationship for the next two years. Their third year together, Jasper proposed. Although Ava agreed to marry him, she began to grow more worried about her secret identity being discovered by Jasper and his family. She'd already had quite a few close calls, but with them living together and starting a family together, there would be no way she could keep the truth from him, since it was guaranteed the lycan bloodline would live on in her children, no matter who the father was. It was in this time that she grew close to Jasper's unruly sister, who became both a fascination and a confidant to the quieter and more worrisome Ava. By winter of last 2021, the two girls had been secretly seeing one another intimately for almost a month and finally, Ava's lover suggested they break the news to Jasper. Ava, too scared to do so honestly, rejected the idea, so her lover came up with a new plan — literally leave him. And they did. Along with tens of thousands of dollars. Today, Ava and her lover rent a house in Silverlake, California. Aber still requests that her sister return to the pack, but Avan has yet to do so. It is because she neither has completely cut off all ties to the pack nor returned to her home that she is the Omega. Category:lycan Category:shapeshifter Category:characters